


His Return

by DeerPrincess



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerPrincess/pseuds/DeerPrincess
Summary: The Cross-Eyes are finally reunited with their beloved boss, but one of them is a bit more overjoyed than the rest. Based off of chapter 73!





	

Dokuga couldn’t believe it.

 

“Bo… Boss?”

 

He had been a little dizzy after using one of their many bottles of healing smoke, and looking up to see that familiar dark silhouette standing in front of him made his head even lighter. He felt like the world was spinning. Was this real? Or just a magic induced hallucination?

 

But as soon as the silhouette shifted into the light, all time stopped.

 

It's really him.

 

Dokuga’s first thoughts were to rush up and embrace the large man he had missed more than anything, but he pushed the idea to the side for now. 

 

His mind soon shifted to the knives lying beside him.

 

Lifting up the dangerous black box, Dokuga smiled. He had kept his promise, even after all this time. He smiled bright.

 

“Take these.”

 

Without turning from his position too much, Kai reached out and gripped the large item in one hand, quickly wrapping it around his waist like he had always done in the past.

 

Dokuga hadn’t expected a thank you in return, and he didn’t get one either, but he didn’t mind. That was how the boss was sometimes. He was just thrilled to finally be in the older man's presence once again.

 

After everyone had been healed and could stand up again without falling over, they all excitedly greeted their boss. He smirked, sharp teeth glinting in the dim light as he simply said, “It's good to be back.”

 

They discussed a plan to move into En’s manor. They would have to take out whoever else was left inside, but they decided it wouldn't be too difficult since it would mostly just be En’s servants.

 

Kai decided he wanted to work quickly, and promptly decided to bring some of his apartment’s items with them as well. Everyone grabbed a box or a bag full of whatever it was their boss wanted and made towards their jeep.

 

Dokuga, however, made sure he stuck around the apartment helping Kai collect random objects so that he could have at least one private moment with the man he had just waited 2 years to see.

 

Making sure nobody was within ear shot, Dokuga spoke.

 

“Boss… I’m so happy you’re finally back. I was so worried about you…”

 

Moving to finally get his initial idea over with, Dokuga shyly smiled and gestured for a hug.

 

Kai placed a large hand on the younger man’s shoulder instead, stopping him in his tracks. 

 

The smile that showed itself so rarely fell back into hiding as soon as Dokuga had been denied something so simple. He looked up in confusion, finally making eye contact with his boss. Had he messed up somehow? Maybe Kai no longer cared about him since he'd been gone so long?

 

Intrusive thoughts of self doubt and embarrassment flashed one after another in Dokuga’s mind like lighting, until the big hand that had been resting on his shoulder slowly trailed down his arm in an oddly reassuring way. 

 

“Sorry.”

 

It was simple, as most things the man said were, but it made Dokuga’s smile appear once again.

 

“It’s alright, It’s my fault for assuming everything would be just like it used to after you were gone for so long…” 

 

Dokuga paused a moment, frowning yet again.

 

“After all, a lot can happen in 2 years... I’m just glad you’re back in one piece.”

 

His cheek’s felt a little warm, but his expression was gentle and his words were genuine. 

 

Kai met those spell casting honeycomb eyes once again, and smiled in return.

 

“I’m glad you still know just what to say, Dokuga.”

 

His cheeks grew warmer, his smile grew wider, and Dokuga swore things were finally going to get better again.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this cute little drabble in my folder so i decided to post it! Im still curious as to why i never did before though, lol...


End file.
